rackarackafandomcom-20200213-history
Cookie Monster
Cookie Monster is the main antagonist in the RackaRacka videos. He only made three video appearances so far such as; Don't Touch the Cookie Monster's Cookies!!!!, Five Nights at Sesame Street FNAF Trailer, etc... Appearance His appearance is slightly different from the real Cookie Monster from Sesame Street, in which the RackaRacka Cookie Monster is taller and more human-like, while the Sesame Street Cookie Monster is small and is just a puppet. He is much taller than a normal person towering over people. Personality A parody of the Sesame Street character of the same name, Cookie Monster is seen in RackaRacka as an aggressive, monstrous, intimidating, vicious, hungry, thirsty, scary, violent, fearsome, fierce, cruel, psychopathic and greedy monster. Much like the real Cookie Monster, he has a addiction for cookies but unlike the real Cookie Monster, he will do murderous, violent and bloodthirsty activities to get them. Biography Early Life Cookie Monster was born in October 13th 1955 and liked Cookie's and moved to Sesame Street in 1969 He made friends there like Elmo Oscar and Grover until Sesame Street was nuked in 2009 buy a terrorist Cookie Monster was the only Survior hiding in Oscar's Trashcan while he was taking a bath Don't Touch the Cookie Monster's Cookies!!!! After Danny Phillipou tried to eat one of Cookie Monster's cookies, Cookie Monster then (out of nowhere) tackles him to the ground then picks him up but then one of Danny's friends throws a water bottle at him which causes Cookie Monster to throw Danny to the ground and goo after who ever throw that water bottle. AFter a bit of fighting the friends girlfriend runs in screaming as she is picked up by Cookie Monster but later on escapes Cookies monster hands. After Cookie Monster chased the friends for a couple of minutes, all of Danny's friends end up in the garage where they are trying to think of a plan while there girlfriend is still screaming but then Danny then slaps her which causes her to stop screaming. But then Cookie Monster shows up. Then the girl grabs one of the guy's leg causing him to fall to the ground it is unknown if both of then survived of not. Then two of the other guys try to drive away from Cookie Monster but Cookie Monster stops then from even starting the car and then flips the car with one of the guys still while the other guy runs and escapes from Cookie Monster. After Cookie Monster leaves, the guy still has the cookie but when he tries to to eat it then Cookie Monster grabs him and pulls him out of the car and the video ends. Power Rangers on Sesame Street After a couple are about to eat cookies from subway, Cookie Monster then charges at the wife and starts beating her up. But then three different Power Rangers come to save the day; The Red Power Ranger, The Green Power Ranger, and The Pink Power Ranger. After getting beat up, he then rips the red power rangers head off and the green power ranger kicks the head at the wife who then screams. The green power ranger then gets his leg torn off and the pink power, snapped his chest in half. While this was happening the wife was siting on the grass eating the cookies while watching cookie monster killing the power rangers. When cookie monster hears her eating the cookies, the wife runs away as cookie monster walks up to the wife. She offers cookie monster some cookie but instead her shoves his hand in her chest grabbing the cookies she ate and holds them up in the air and the video ends. Five Nights at Sesame Street FNAF Trailer He makes a cameo in Five Nights at Sesame Street FNAF Trailer ''where he tries to steal Ronald McDonald's cookies causing Ronald to charge at him. ''Ronald McDonald VS Cookie Monster In ''Ronald McDonald VS Cookie Monster, ''Ronald faces the Cookie Monster for the second time for stealing all the cookies at McDonald's. This prompted Ronald to investigate to whomever was stealing the cookies in the first place. The investigation lead to the Cookie Monster to be a prime suspect. In order to bait the Cookie Monster, Ronald ate the last cookies in McDonald's. Eventually after being tipped through one of Ronald's companions Jimmy, the Cookie Monster and his friend Big Bird ambushed Ronald after a brief skirmish with Jimmy. However, he was killed instantly when Ronald put an explosive bag of Subway cookies in his mouth. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Deceased